


I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND LASER FIRE ON MY SIDE

by goodladdie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anyways, M/M, Transformer Sparklings, hmmb, is there a tag for original sparklings???, man idk how to tag that shit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodladdie/pseuds/goodladdie
Summary: Megatron and Skywarp argue over the name and prospective altmode of their sparkling.





	I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND LASER FIRE ON MY SIDE

“You're asking me what I think? Well I'll tell ya, I think that it's a _stupid_ name.”

 

“It's the name of a  _ warrior _ , Skywarp. A befitting designation for a sparkling such as himself.” 

 

“I don't even think he'll be able to  _ say it  _ when he's able to start talkin’! Ugh, I still wanna go with Bitstream, Megs. His name doesn't gotta sound tough!”

 

“Since when are you so traditional? Going outside of the cultural box should be right up your alley, he isn’t  _ just _ made of Seeker.” 

 

Skywarp scoffed, then poked the tiny sparkling’s helm, earning an annoyed beep. “I wanna give him a cute name, though,” they whined, earning the blank stare of their conjunx.

 

“... But Carnage  _ is _ cute.” 

 

Skywarp practically shrieked, and Megatron was forcefully reminded that this mech and Starscream were _definitely_ siblings. “It is _not_ a cute name! He's gonna sound like a murderer! Nobody’s gonna wanna play with ‘im, all the other kids are gonna be afraid!”

 

“To instill fear into other mechs is a desirable trait in one’s offspring!” Megatron argued, holding their bitlet higher against his chassis. 

 

“Maybe to weapon frames, but not t' flight frames! And he's a flight frame, look at him!” 

 

“Oh no, I doubt that. Look at this bit of kibble on his back, it's a  _ gun barrel _ .”

 

“Then what are those, huh? Wings! They're  _ wings!  _ Not to mention- !”

 

As the two continued to argue, the minuscule mech in Megatron's hand began to wiggle, sucked in a hitched breath, and then promptly startled them both with a sneeze and a loud, pink flash. Skywarp gaped after the initial jump into the air, and looked down to their sparkling as if betrayed, before facing his carrier.

 

“Well then,” the gunformer coughed, the side of his helm and face blackened by the shot, “that settles that, doesn't it? Carnage it will be.”

 

Skywarp didn't see any more reason to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> if u talk to me on discord you may have seen the picture of carnage, but id be happy to post him somewhere if u guys who dont talk with me there would like to see! :>


End file.
